Warm Me Up
by Michaelis Jr
Summary: The Sequel of Thank You. Frito. Oneshot!


**Warm Me Up**

**.  
**

**.**

**.  
07-Ghost ****©Yuki Amemiya and Yukino Ichihara**  
**Warning! Typo(s), Shonen-Ai, gaje, OOC (mungkin), dll.**  
**.**  
**.**  
**Don't like, Don't read**

* * *

"_Terimakasih," Ujarnya diakhiri dengan kecupan lembut di dahi sang pangeran Raggs._

* * *

Teito terbangun setengah terperangah. Ia terbangun bukan karena mimpi buruk atau serangga yang menganggu tidurnya, melainkan karena beberapa saat yang lalu ia merasa ada sesuatu yang asing menyentuhnya.

Dirabanya dahinya, dahi yang beberapa waktu lalu terasa tertindih akan sesuatu yang aneh, sesuatu yang hangat.

Semburat merah jambu yang samar mulai muncul di kedua pipinya, ketika Teito mengingat siapa yang bertanggung jawab akan hal itu.

Secara spontan, Teito segera beranjak dari tempat tidurnya, mengenyahkan selimut yang sudah tidak lagi menyelimuti dirinya, dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi.

Ia tak yakin jika Frau benar-benar melakukannya, atau itu hanyalah mimpi belaka. Untuk sekarang, ia ingin menikmati guyuran air hangat yang menantinya di kamar mandi.

Namun naas, keberuntungan tak pernah berpihak pada pemuda bersurai coklat ini. Wajahnya semakin memerah mengingat secara samar, tangan Frau yang bersandar di rambutnya, suara Frau yang begitu lembut, dan- "Arghh! Mimpi macam apa itu?!"

Teito tak ingin mengingatnya, karena mengingat hal yang tidak akan pernah menjadi kenyataan baginya. "Bukan berarti aku menginginkannya," gumamnya pelan sembari melanjutkan mandinya.

Air hangat yang membasahi seluruh tubuhnya mampu membuatnya kembali tenang. Sejenak melupakan mimpi aneh yang mengganggu semalam, setidaknya ia lebih nyaman menganggapnya sebagai mimpi untuk saat ini.

Hanya sejenak, karena ketika ia keluar, pemandangan yang dilihatnya sama sekali tidak membantunya.

Frau.

_Topless._

Secara tak sadar, Teito segera menundukkan wajahnya, menyembunyikan wajahnya yang memerah melebihi udang matang. Teito tak tau secara pasti, namun semenjak mimpi aneh semalam, Teito tak bisa menatap Frau seperti biasa.

Melihat Teito yang menundukkan kepalanya, dan tidak bergerak dari ambang pintu, Frau tidak dapat menahan kekesalannya,

"Hey, bocah sialan. Menyingkir dari pintu itu sekarang juga. Sudah cukup buruk menunggumu selama satu jam penuh! Satu jam! Apa yang kau lakukan, huh?"

Sadar akan keadaannya saat ini, Teito segera menyingkir. Namun, kali ini ia tidak menyerang Frau kembali, tidak menanggapi kalimat-kalimat menyebalkan itu kembali.

"Oh! Aku tau, katakan saja padaku. Kau melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak kan? Ha! Sekarang siapa yang kau sebut "mesum", bocah sialan?"

Frau menahan seringainya untuk beberapa saat, hingga keyakinannya akan tanggapan dari Teito mulai menyusut menjadi kebingungan akan keheningan disekitar mereka saat ini.

"Hey, kau sakit?" Frau bertanya sembari mencari-cari kedua mata Teito. Namun percuma, Teito selalu menghindari tatapannya.

"Tidak, aku baik-baik saja," gumam Teito pelan yang diikuti dengan pergerakannya menuju tempat tas perjalanannya bersandar.

Frau menatap surai coklat Teito sejenak, sebelum akhirnya memutuskan untuk melanjutkan langkahnya ke kamar mandi.

"Baiklah, jika kau bilang begitu."

* * *

CLICK

Setelah terdengar suara pintu kamar mandi terkunci, Teito segera menoleh untuk memastikan Frau telah masuk.

"Haaah, hampir saja."

Tak membuang waktu yang lebih lama, ia segera mengganti pakaiannya. Ia mengenakan baju biru berlengan panjang dan celana hitam panjang yang longgar.

Setelah puas dengan pakaiannya, dan setelah memastikan rambutnya tertata rapi, Teito segera keluar dari kamarnya atau lebih tepatnya kamarnya dan Frau. Mengingatnya hanya membuat wajahnya memerah.

"Geeez, bisakah aku berhenti memikirkannya?" Gerutu Teito dalam perjalanannya menuju keluar penginapan tempatnya menginap.

"Aku akan membeli beberapa sarapan untukmu Mikage, dan mungkin Uskup idiot yang sedang mandi diatas," gumam Teito setengah menggerutu karena teringat kembali oleh pria bersurai kuning yang anggun itu.

"Ap-apa yang kupikirkan? Ia sama sekali tidak anggun. Ya kan Mikage?"

Tak mendengar tanggapan mikage, Teito pun memastikan kembali bahwa ia telah membawa Mikage turut serta bersamanya,

"Mikage?"

Hening.

"Bagus! Aku melupakannya!"

* * *

Dengan bersungut-sungut, Teito melangkahkan kakinya kuat-kuat menuju kamarnya kembali.

Bagaimana bisa ia melupakan Mikage begitu saja. Baiklah, ia tau jika itu salahnya karena terlalu memikirkan mimpi yang bodoh itu. Namun tetap saja, memikirkan bahwa dirinya akan kembali ke kamar itu dimana kemungkinan besar Frau masih berada di dalamnya, sudah dapat membuatnya bersungut-sungut seperti ini.

Setelah sampai di ambang pintu, tanpa mengetuk, Teito membuka lebar-lebar pintu kamarnya –dan Frau–.

"Mi-"

"Bodoh! Tutup pintunya!"

Sebelum Teito sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia sudah disambut oleh Frau yang hanya menggunakan celana _boxer_, masih dalam keadaan pasca mandi.

BRAK

Dengan spontan Teito kembali menutup pintunya. Namun Teito lupa untuk ikut keluar seiring tertutupnya pintu.

Karena sudah terlanjur di dalam, dan tak mungkin keluar. Teito kembali menghadap Frau,

"Bodoh! Tidakkah kau tau apa gunanya kamar mandi?!" Teito setengah berteriak ditemani wajahnya yang memerah merona, karena pemandangan dihadapannya saat ini.

"Tentu saja aku tau, bocah sialan! Lagipula apa masalahnya? Kita sama-sama **laki-laki**, bukan?" Ujar Frau setengah menantang kepada Teito.

"Tentu saja aku laki-laki bodoh! Tapi itu tetap masalah, untuk berdiri hanya menggunakan-"

"Menggunakan apa?" Tantang Frau dengan seringainya yang mengembang di wajahnya.

Teito tak dapat melanjutkan kalimatnya, jadi daripada ia memalukan dirinya sendiri lebih dalam, ia memilih untuk mengalihkan perhatiannya pada tujuan utamanya, mencari Mikage.

"Mikage?"

"Burupya!" Mikage keluar dari tumpukan selimut yang dienyahkan Teito tadi. Dengan rambut merah jambu yang acak-acakan, Mikage berlari menuju Tuannya.

"Ah! Disana kau rupanya. Baiklah, ayo keluar," Ujar Teito pada binatang berambut merah jambu yang telah memposisikan dirinya dengan baik di pundak Teito.

Langkah Teito menuju ambang pintu terhenti, ketika menyadari bahwa Frau masih dalam keadaan telanjang, walaupun tidak sepenuhnya telanjang, dan hanya berdiri menatapnya dengan mengangkat salah satu alisnya.

"Apa kau akan berdiam diri disitu tanpa pakaian? Dan membiarkan udara dingin membunuhmu?" Ujar Teito sinis sembari membalikkan badannya dan mendekat pada Frau. Sedangkan Mikage, kembali berlari-lari memutari kamar mereka.

"Mungkin. Lagipula aku telah kehilangan hangat dalam tubuhku bertahun-tahun yang lalu," Frau menanggapi Teito dengan seringainya yang khas, tak ketinggalan ia juga mengacak-acak surai coklat favoritnya itu menggunakan tangannya.

Tanggapan Frau tidak membuat Teito terhibur. Setidaknya di kedua telinganya, kalimat-kalimat itu sama sekali tidak menghibur.

Bagaimana bisa Frau sama sekali tak mengindahkan fakta bahwa dirinya telah lama mati dan malah membuat fakta itu menjadi bahan lelucon? Teito tak menyukainya. Karena mengingatnya hanya akan membuat kedua matanya panas, memohon untuk diizinkan meneteskan beberapa tetes air mata.

Dan saat itu, kedua mata Teito memanas.

Dan Teito mengizinkannya untuk meneteskan beberapa tetes air mata.

Diikuti dengan sedikit suara tangisan kecil.

Tentunya Frau tidak menyangka bahwa lelucon kecilnya dapat membuat Teito menangis seperti ini. Dengan sedikit panik, Frau berusaha menenangkan Teito,

"H-Hey? Teito? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"B-Bodoh! Jangan mengatakan hal itu dengan begitu ringan! I-ini sa-salahmu! Aku tak bisa ber-berhenti menangis sekarang!" Teriak Teito disela-sela tangisnya.

Mendengar tanggapan dari Teito, Frau hanya bisa membelalakkan matanya, kaget. Namun beberapa saat kemudian, ia dapat menutupinya dan menarik Teito kepelukannya.

"Hey, jangan menangis. Shhhhh. Maafkan aku, oke?" Ujar Frau lembut dan menenangkan, seperti sedang menyanyikan lagu penghantar tidur pada anak-anak. Mungkin lebih lembut dari itu.

Mendapati kehangatan yang menjalar pada tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba, wajah Teito hanya dapat memerah merona, diikuti detak jantungnya yang tak karuan.

Pada saat itu, Teito begitu merasa hangat. Entah karena Frau yang baru saja selesai menghabiskan seluruh air panas di kamar mandi, atau detak jantungnya yang terlalu cepat yang sehingga memompa peredaran darahnya lebih cepat.

Ia tak peduli, yang Teito tau, ia begitu menikmati pelukan sederhana dan menenangkan ini.

Setelah berangsur-angsur tak terdengar tangis dari Teito, Frau pun merasa lega. Ia tak menyangka bahwa hal itu begitu sensitif di kedua telinga Teito.

Ia tak menyangka bahwa fakta akan dirinya yang tak lama lagi hidup sebagai manusia dengan jantung yang berdetak, dapat membuat sosok pemuda tangguh dihadapannya menangis.

Dan hal itu, tanggapan Teito, membuat dadanya kembali hangat. Ia tak tau yang membuatnya hangat adalah Teito yang sedang dipeluknya, atau perasaan yang meluap-luap di dalam dirinya.

Ia tak peduli, yang Frau tau, ia begitu menikmati saat-saat ia dapat memeluk Teito seperti ini.

Mereka berdua terdiam sejenak, hingga Teito mundur dan melepaskan dirinya dari pelukan Frau.

"Bo-bodoh! Jangan lakukan hal memalukan seperti ini lagi! Dan jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa kau tidak "hangat" atau apapun itu!" Ujar Teito sedikit berteriak untuk menekankan bahwa dirinya begitu serius saat ini.

Mendengarnya hanya dapat membuat Frau mengembangkan seringainya kembali. Dengan perlahan, ditariknya Teito kembali kepelukannya, dengan dadanya yang menjadi sandaran punggung Teito.

"Hmmm, Jangan pernah mengatakan bahwa aku tidak "hangat" kembali? Apa itu berarti aku masih "hangat", hm?" Bisik Frau di telinga kiri Teito, masih dengan seringainya yang tak mau lepas dari wajahnya.

Ditarik, dirangkul dan dipeluk secara tiba-tiba, ditambah kata-kata Frau yang menjengkelkan, membuat wajah Teito semakin merona.

"Bodoh! Lepaskan aku!" Berontaknya dalam pelukan Frau yang tak menyisihkan satu celah pun untuk di bobol.

"Eh? Jawab dulu pertanyaanku," ujar Frau dengan suara yang begitu pelan dan dalam, membuat siapapun yang mendengarnya tak kuasa menahan rona merah diwajahnya untuk tampak.

"Tidak akan!" Ujar Teito masih dengan nada memberontak walaupun rona di kedua pipi dan telinganya yang memerah telah mengkhianati pemberontakannya itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku tak akan melepaskanmu."

Mendengar tanggapan Frau, Teito menjadi panik. Ia tak ingin di lihat dalam keadaan yang begitu memalukan oleh Frau.

Ya, dengan seluruh wajah yang merah merona sudah cukup memalukan baginya. Jadi dengan sedikit decihan kecil, Teito menyerah.

"Baiklah! Kau menang! K-Kau hangat, bahkan jika kau telah mati beribu-ribu kali, oke?"

Teito yang tak dapat menyesal atau pun mengulang kalimat yang telah diucapkan keras-keras olehnya, hanya dapat menutup mulutnya, dengan mata terbelalak dan rona yang semakin berlipat ganda.

Tanggapan Teito yang mengagetkan, juga membuat Frau membelalakkan kedua matanya. Namun ia dapat menutupinya kembali, dan memasang senyum tulusnya, bukan seringai yang biasa ia kenakan.

"Terimakasih," Ujar Frau begitu tulus.

"Bisakah kau berhenti berterimakasih? Dan Hey! Lepaskan aku! Bagaimana kau bisa membeli sarapan untuk kita bertiga jika kau tidak melepaskanku?!" Teriak Teito seraya memberontak dari pelukan yang ia nikmati begitu dalam ini.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Hey, kau ingin membeli sarapan?"

"Y-ya, kau mau apa?" Tanya Teito dengan sedikit tercengang dan ragu, karena kedua tangan yang melingkarinya mulai melonggar.

"Hmmm, baiklah, aku akan menunjukkannya padamu," Ujar Frau dengan seringainya yang kembali terpasang rapi di wajah menawannya.

"Ha? Menunjuk-"

Belum sempat Teito menyelesaikan kalimatnya, ia telah dipotong oleh pergerakan tiba-tiba dari Frau.

Memutarnya menghadap wajahnya, meraih wajah Teito, dan membungkam bibir Teito dengan bibirnya.

Frau menciumnya.

Teito pun terbelalak kaget. Detak jantungnya yang sudah tak karuan dari pelukan sederhana Frau, kian tak karuan.

Kedua bibir Teito yang dalam keadaan tak siap, membuat mulutnya terbuka, menjadi kesempatan bagi Frau untuk menelusupkan lidahnya ke dalam mulut pemuda bersurai coklat tersebut.

Frau pun memperdalam ciuman mereka, begitu lembut dan menenangkan.

Teito tak tau harus berbuat apa, yang dapat dilakukannya hanyalah memeluk Frau dan membantunya untuk memperdalam ciuman mereka.

Namun, beberapa menit kemudian pasokan oksigen mereka telah kritis, yang memaksa mereka untuk menyudahi aktivitas mereka. Teito benci mengakuinya, tapi ciuman tadi begitu memabukkan, setidaknya membuatnya menginginkannya lagi. Namun tentu saja, ia tak akan mengakuinya,

"Bo-bodoh! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Teriak Teito, membebaskan dirinya dari pelukan Frau dan menutup mulutnya menggunakan kedua tangannya.

"Hahaha, aku hanya mengambil jatah sarapanku, ada yang salah?" Tanya Frau, dengan wajah yang dibuat-buat polos olehnya. Namun tetap saja, ia tak dapat menahan seringainya kembali.

"Itu adalah ciuman pertamaku, Idiot!" Ujar Teito sembari menutup wajahnya menggunakan kedua telapak tangannya.

Frau kaget, dan segera menyeringai penuh kemenangan, menikmati fakta bahwa dirinya lah orang pertama yang melakukannya bersama Teito.

"Baguslah! Sarapan kali ini begitu nikmat!" Ujar Frau sembari tersenyum lebar hingga menutup kedua bola matanya.

Tak berhenti disitu, Frau kembali mendekatkan wajahnya kepada Teito. Teito yang tak siap, telah menurunkan kedua telapak tangannya.

Kesempatan yang begitu terbuka tidak disia-siakan Frau. Dengan cepat, ia kembali mencuri ciuman kecil di kedua bibir Teito dan diikuti dengan ciuman di pipi kanan Teito.

"Terimakasih atas sarapannya," diakhiri dengan bisikan perlahan di telinga kanan Teito.

"Bo-bodoh!" Teriak Teito seraya berlari keluar dari kamar mereka. Tak lagi dapat menahan detak jantung dan rona merah diwajahnya, serta rasa bahagia yang meluap-luap di hatinya.

* * *

End.

.

.

.

Review?


End file.
